The Most Despair-ish Encounter
by KaminaGirl
Summary: Our character finds herself in the World full of despair and had an encounter that will change her life. Spoilers for the entire 1st and 2nd game.
1. Chapter 1

It was all destroyed. My everyday life, the school I go to, the café I hang out with my friends, even the world itself was all destroyed and taken over by despair.

Coughing up some soot, I brushed off the rumble on my head and looked around. The shelter I was located at with some of my friends was just bombed. There was still a ringing in my head from when the bomb landed and my left femur was most likely broken. Looking at my surroundings, I could see my shelter reduced to rumble and stained with blood.

Oh my gosh, please tell me that the rest are at least alive!

However, I was incredibly wrong when I planted my left hand behind me on something soft yet hard in the middle. Turning around, I realized that my hand was on one of my friend's lifeless severed head.

"aahh—AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream bubbled up and exploded out of my mouth like a bad chemistry experiment. I couldn't stop my scream but I didn't want to stop it. Even if my already dry throat was hurting like crazy, the scream kept coming, until it was out of fuel.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Just a couple of weeks ago, I was chatting with my friends before class. We were talking the school protest that happened at Hope's Peak Academy that appeared on last night. Some of even joked about how stupid it was. However, we didn't know that it was the fire that ignited the bomb of despair and war. Endless war that killed most of us and our peaceful days.

Gasping for breath, I hopelessly fell into the rumble with open arms. Why am I still alive? Is this supposed to be a miracle or a curse? I have no clue.

"Oh! It seems that there are still people alive in the area, Miss Junko!" An extremely excited male voice was echoing in the distance.

Who is that? Whoever it is, I have a bad feeling that they are not on my side.

Crawling, I desperately hid in the rumble. I covered my mouth to keep any more uncontrollable screams to surface and tried my best to slow down my rapid breathing. For some reason, I still had a will to live after what I saw. Tears trickled down my face and over my soot coated hands. As the sound of the footsteps gets closer and closer, my heart pumps more and more. My heartbeat sounded so loud that whoever was coming towards me could already hear it. The whole minute I was in this situation felt like a day to me.

Even though I was scared out of my mind to do this, curiosity possessed me and I peeked out of the rumble to see who exactly this person was. That's when I saw... her. The world's despair in human form.

She looked like a person you would see in a girl's magazine. With perfect makeup and a huge grin on her face, she borne two blonde pigtails that were tied up by two bear hair ties. There wasn't a single speck of blood or dirt on her at all. At her sides were two teenage boys, both stained with blood. The man on her right had messy white hair like a mop which contrasted his young age, while the other had hair that looked like long spider legs. The two men were like day and night to each other.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what lucky person gets to experience Junko's despair firsthand on her last day in the outside world. They must be the perfect stepping stone for the others to accomplish Ultimate hope!" the one with the white hair exclaimed with a devilish grin and a slight chuckle.

"They are probably going to be a boring person like you," the one with the black hair scoffed at the white haired man.

"Maybe they might be an interesting person, Kamukura, an interesting person filled with hope!" The white haired man grinned wider and started to laugh.

"Settle down, Komaeda. You two need to quickly find the survivors before the Future Foundation comes and fill them with DESPAIR!"

"Yes, " they both replied and started their search. Oh gosh, please don't find me!

After the two men search for what seemed like hours, it doesn't seem that they found any survivors. To be safe, I didn't continue seeing what they were doing and instead relied on my hearing. No screams, no moans of pain, and no pleads of saving their lives. Just continuous sound of footsteps and rummaging of rocks. At some point, my body somehow decided to shut down during all this chaos. Well, I wasn't really sleeping well the past few days due to world ending.

Then before I know it, I felt someone jabbing their finger into my cheek. In a daze, I try to make out who exactly is jabbing me. I froze. It was the white haired man. Letting out a scream in fear, it was instantly blocked by the man violently squeezing my mouth shut. Slowly, he brings his mouth closer to my ear while still holding my mouth shut.

"Stay quiet and whatever you do, don't move!" he softly whispered. He left a mark of confusion on my face.

Huh? What exactly are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be crazy? Aren't you my enemy? If you are going to kill me, get it over with already and stop making me so confused!

Author's Note: Hello! I just came up with this randomly and for fun. As you can tell, I'm a huge Komaeda fangirl and there is a possibility that it might turn out to be a Komaeda X reader fanfiction. I will try my very best to write more but I make no promises. Sadly, I am a victim of a despair called "procrastination" but I will never give up hope! HOPE you have enjoyed reading this! (Sorry for the people who read it with those terrible typos)


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, you guys still can't find any survivors!" The girl with the pigtails exclaimed and out of nowhere, she dramatically changed personalities "I'm so bored now that I'm starting to feel more despair than ever. How tragic."

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss. Junko. Perhaps Kamakura-kun pointed us in the wrong direction." Why is he protecting me? Is he perhaps a... traitor?

"I can't believe you would come to such a boring conclusion. Don't you know I have the Ultimate ears that can track down any sound?" replied Kamakura.

"My bad, trash like me shouldn't doubt you. If you wish to kill me for my rudeness, then let me help you come up with a very painful way for you kill me," he replied with a wide grin and a layer of sweat on his face.

"No, it would be a waste of time to kill such a boring person like you. Also, it seems it is time to escort Junko to Hope's Peak. You continuing searching while I take care of Junko."

The white-haired boy agreed as the other two walked away. Still scared, I stayed in my hiding spot as the white-haired boy slowly walked over to me. Pushing the ruble off me, he stared at me while flashing a smile. His smile would appeared to be a friendly smile at first but upon closer inspection I could see a hint of an ulterior motive behind it. I was almost going to say something to him, but I couldn't form any words. My head was throbbing at this point and my leg felt worse. Barely able to concentrate on reality, I somehow was able to pay attention thanks to the giggle he let out.

"I can't believe I was able to find such a wonderful stepping stone in a dump like this!" He said to himself with uncomfortable enthusiasm. It was the kind of enthusiasm only psychopaths would use.

"S-Stepping Stone?" I questioned with a hint of anxiety in my voice. I was finally able to form words but only a little at a time.

"A stepping stone for people to reach ULTIMATE HOPE!" He started to maniacally laugh to himself his eyes coated with despair stared into my soul. This guy... is completely insane. He's not going to save me, he's going to kill me! If he is going to kill me, I just need to know something.

"Why...? Why did you and your friends destroyed this place? How is mine and the people of this shelter deaths going to accomplish this thing you call Ultimate hope? No, this can't be hope, this is only for despair!" He suddenly stopped laughing and just stared at me for a whole minute as if was staring into my soul. Then, he spoke again.

"HUH? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" he repeated loudly so much that I wanted to punch him in the face. "Are Miss. Junko and Kamukura-kun really my friends?" He paused as if he was actually giving it some thought. "No, they are more like my enemies. Plus, this is disappointing. I guess a stepping stone like yourself can't understand how you can accomplish true hope." Lightly sighing to himself, he grabbed my hair and pulled me out of my hiding place. Slowly, he then dragged me away from the remains of the bomb shelter. Along with my hair being pulled and my already broken leg, I had endure my fragile skin being scrapped against rigged rock lying on the ground.

"OW! Ow! Ow! What are doing?!" I screamed at him while trying to resist by punching his arm. However, his grip on my hair was too strong for me to stop him. Suddenly, he halted. Looking up, I saw him with a grin while he viewed what was beyond us. As I turned to see it as well, I wanted to scream at the sight.

Explosions, fire, chaos everywhere and millions of dead bodies and mourners. Children crying on the verge of death and people with bear masks doing as they please. Robbing, killing, torturing, and burning whatever those people with bear masks touched.

"Look at it!"he commented, "So much despair for so many people! And when there is despair, there is always an equal amount of hope following it! Can't you see? Before you can reach Ultimate hope, you must first conquer the Ultimate despair. That is how the world works!"

With that, he let go of my hair and started laughing maniacally. Seriously, what is wrong with this boy?

Authors Note: Thank you for reading! I wanted to at least release another chapter before winter break ends, so I hope you liked it. I will try my best to release another chapter by the end of January/early February.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: this chapter will take on the third person perspective, but I swear I will not use this perspective again. Also, spoilers for Komaeda's free time events, but seriously if this a problem, why haven't you played his free time events? Go! Go now and complete them! I'll wait. Good, now that you're back, I have one last thing to say. I'll make sure to put up the next chapter somewhere in February. That's all, folks!

...

Komaeda stared at the confused girl. Tears started to form into her eyes as she looked back at Junko's work. Lightly sighing, he looked away from the girl.

_This girl is a naïve idiot, just like everyone else in this messed up world. It fills me with so much despair just by looking at her. Well, I guess I need to explain more clearly how this world __actually__ works._

As he thought that, an out of placed grin formed from the end of his left cheek to the end of his right cheek. Clearing his throat, he squatted down to meet the girl's messy face with his' and began talking.

"Let me tell you a story. It's a story about a boy who went a airplane with his parents. The boy was super excited about this trip, but then out of nowhere, the plane gets hijacked by terrorists! Don't you think that situation is filled with so much despair? However, a meteorite the size of a fist killed those tourists and save the boy! And then it killed his parents as well. Oh, but don't worry about the boy because due to his parent's death he now had his freedom and a ton of inheritance! Can't you believe so much hope can come from despair? However, that's not the best part! With no relatives alive, 'it' changed his life forever. Stage 3 lymphoma and frontal temporal dementia. This boy was a bit sad to hear that he had it and also that he had only two years to live."

"Don't tell me you're-"

"Surprise! Surprise! I've been talking about me this whole time. The student who got into Hope's Peak Academy due to his luck is me, Nagito Komaeda!"he proclaimed while lifting his whole body towards the sky with insane laughter.

The girl stared back at him, horrified as a chuckle slowly seeped out of his mouth. Nagito Komaeda, a boy who was notoriously known throughout the world as the craziest follower of the super duper high school despair. When she heard one of them call out his first name, the girl just thought it was a coincidence and nothing more. No, she knew but she just refused herself to believe it. After all, if this was Nagito Komaeda, then the girl he was with earlier must have been the Junko Enoshima, despair itself.

On the other hand, Komaeda was so thrilled that his girl was finally on the same page as him.

_Ahhh! I wonder what she will do? Will she try to kill me or will she just fill me with despair from disappointment? My heart is beating with so much hope in mind!_

He waited patiently to see what she will do next, trying to keep his excitement from controlling him. But when she finally opened her mouth, it was something that Komaeda didn't expect at all.

"Life isn't supposed to be this way." _Huh? _"It's true that hope blooms from despair, but not when you're asking for it!" the girl screamed causing Komaeda to take a step back, so confused by the girl's determination. "Hope is there to save you from the pits of despair and hope will always stay by your side. There might be even hope inside you and you don't realize it. BUT... the despair you're creating will destroy that hope inside of you!"

Overwhelmed by the girl's proclamation, Komaeda's legs gave out and they drooped to the ground. His entire face was blank as well as his mind. This girl's determination started to make him rethink his concept of hope. Nothing made sense to him now

_Did it somehow reached him? Or will he just ignore it and kill me instead? _Those kinds of thoughts were rapidly racing in her head like a pestering fly.

"You're right, I am just trash, disgusting trash that actually had the guts to ruin hope. I wonder if I'll be even able forgive myself, no, I wonder if the **hope** inside me will forgive myself."

"I can forgive you," she replied as she dragged herself over to Komaeda to embrace him, "Plus, your hope... is warm. I can feel it throughout your body, so I'm sure it will forgive you someday." Suddenly, she felt something wet on her shoulder and a small whimper sneaked into her ear. It was Komaeda crying.

"There no way my hope is warm now, but I'll make sure to heat it up. I can do it as long as I stay by the burning hope inside you."

"I'll help you as much as I can."

Letting go of her, Komaeda then proceed to fix up her leg. It was a bit hard to with the lack of supplies but it was better than nothing. Once that was out of the way, the two of them went onward into the world with only the new hope to survive.

At first, this girl thought he was the worst person in human history but it wasn't his fault. It was simply his burden of the past that led him astray. But she knew, she could redirect back to the path of true hope. Hope, huh? Something people didn't bat a eye before in the normal world. But now, hope is the most important thing you need to hold onto in this despair filled world, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look over there, Komaeda! There's a house over there that might be good shelter," I shouted out while pointing it out with my free left hand. My right arm right now was occupied holding onto Komaeda's shoulder to be able to walk.

"Perhaps it's all due to my good lu-," Komaeda stopped himself. "No I should stop talking like that."

How strange it was to be allies with one of the people who destroyed the world. Well, first time for everything as they say. Putting that thought aside for now, we both head over the house. It was a bit unstable to say the least since there was a giant fallen tree on top of it, but this was the first house with a good enough roof we have seen in hours.

"Ow," I unintentionally and softly said under my breath as we entered the house. Unfortunately, I hit my broken leg with the door. It was natural that I would yelp in pain, but I immediately stopped myself from screaming a second time by biting my lip. After all, I didn't want to be any more of a bother to Komaeda.

However, Komaeda definitely heard me and his response to that was pretty shocking to me, to say the least. He immediately halted in the middle of the house's living room, and then out of nowhere, he gently pushed me down to the nearby couch.

"Wh-Wh-Wha-What are-"Before I was able to finished my question, Komaeda lightly pressed his soft finger on my lips as if to silence me. His face was so close to mine that his messy white hair tickled my face. He had a faint smile on his face.

I was so confused. Why does he have a smile on his face? Oh crap, oh crap, is he going to rape me?! Back then, did he just pretend to be good, so he can just fill me more with despair? Waiting him to do something next, I was prepared to kick him in the crotch with my good leg until,

"Just stay here for now and rest. Don't try to act tough, okay? I'll go search through this house on my own. If there are any problems, please call out to me." With a wink, he jumped off of me and went upstairs. Without saying a word, I just stared at Komaeda's back going up the steps with guilt.

Komaeda…. I'm sorry for thinking that you were a rapist. You were just trying a gentleman, right? Well, I hope you could forgive me someday for thinking that. Hope, huh? It was a simple everyday word you would say without a second thought, but now hope is much more than that in this world.

After about half an hour, Komaeda luckily found a couple of cans of beans, a working stove and shower, and some good materials to actually treat my wounds. At first, I was a bit worried that he would have no idea how to use them correctly but he told me that he learned a lot about first aid from a certain classmate of his. After treating my wound, he proceed to the kitchen connected to the living room and started cooking the beans. I silently watched him from the couch.

"H-Hey, Komaeda?" I wearily said under my breath.

"Hmm? What is it?" he replied turning his head back at me while he continued cooking the beans. Taking in a deep breath, I looked up at him with guilty eyes and then looked away from him while twiddling my thumbs.

"I'm sorry if I'm bringing you down. I must be such a nuisance to you because of my stu-"

"Don't you dare call yourself a nuisance!" he screamed. Suddenly, I heard something metal drop and as I lifted my face up, it quickly made contact to something warm, something white. I was being enveloped into Komaeda's warmth. "If anybody here is a nuisance, it's me. It was trash like me that got your leg broken, so don't call yourself a nuisance for that reason!"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was trying his best to lock up his tears, to stay strong.

"K-Komaeda," I tried to say something, "T-The… the beans are burning."

Losing the grip on me, he stared at me dazed and confused for a second and then turned his head to the kitchen. As soon as he realized I was right, he immediately darted back to save it but it was too late. I giggled a little under my breath at Komaeda's clumsiness.

Wait, why am I laughing? I mean, Komaeda might get embarrassed or mad if he had heard me laugh. Also, it was really precious food. Well, whatever.

Since our food supply was a bit low, Komaeda and I still had to eat the beans. Despite its burnt aftertaste, it was good. Even though I didn't like beans in the first place, it was good. Beans tasted good because I was with Komaeda with a normal smile.

Once we were finished with our light dinner, we both took a shower with Komaeda nice enough to let me go first. The hot water felt nice for change. Hmm, I wonder how long has it been since I've had an actual shower? Too long. After a few minutes under the water, I turned it off, dry myself off, and change into some random pajamas I found lying around. They were a bit big but I could deal with it.

"The shower is yours, Komaeda!" I yelled as I exited the bathroom. Slowly but carefully, I proceed to one of the bedrooms of the house. It was a bit of challenge but I was able to make it. Sighing, I collapsed into the bed. For a while, I had the strange feeling. It was the same feeling I felt when I lived in the bomb shelter, the feeling of wanting so badly to sleep but can't. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door which caused me to jump

"Are you still awake?" It was Komaeda.

"Yes," I replied back, "What is it?"

"Do you, ummm..., want to sleep together?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" I asked, still a bit shocked.

"Oh, I was worried that you might be scared sleeping by yourself and also I believe we should stick together because….." Komaeda trailed off there but I already knew what he was going to say. It would have something to do with the Super Duper High School Despairs.

What should I do? I mean, I'm actually a bit scared to sleep by myself but this is the first time I'll be sleeping with a guy! I'd be too embarrassed that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Hmm, you know what,

"Alright, I understand, you can come in," I replied. This is probably going to be only one night, so I can endure the embarrassment for now. Plus, Komaeda suggested it and I don't want to be rude to decline it.

Slowly, he slipped into the room. I didn't want to make this as awkward as it could be, so I kept my glance away from him. However, my right eye just couldn't resist and secretly took a quick peek.

He had on plain white two piece pajamas with the only the top button unbuttoned and his hair was slightly damp from taking a shower. My cheeks grew beat red at the sight of him but I hid them under my bed sheets.

Komaeda carefully slipped into the bed as I adjusted myself to give him some room. I could feel his warm wet breath on my neck. His messy white hair coalesced with mine.

"Good night," he said under his breath.

"G-Good night," I fumbled back.

Out of curiosity, I swung my head around to face him and found that he was already asleep. Man, that was quick. Lightly brushing the little loose strands of his soft white hair, I fixated my gaze on his sleeping pale face.

Hmm, I'd have to say, he is pretty cute when he's sleeping. Komaeda is just like a child who doesn't know what to do.

A small grin slowly appeared on my face as I let out a light giggle. Suddenly, Komaeda's eyes opened in response to my laugh. Frightened, I pushed myself away without realizing how small the bed was and tumbled to the ground. Fruit nuggets! I looked down at my sore broken leg and bit my lip.

"Ohh! I'm sorry for scaring you!" Frantically, he rushed to my aid.

"I'll be alright! You don't have to help me up," I lied while I cling to the sheets to pull myself up.

I tried to get up and then plummeted back to the ground. Crap, this is going to take a while.

Trying for the second time, I somehow got back up on. However, something helped me. Something very warm. It was Komaeda, who ignored what I said and hopped off the bed to help me. He was held me very close to his chest and caressed my hair for a minute.

"Don't be afraid to ask help from me. After all, I'm a stepping stone for you."

I pulled apart from him and looked at his pale face. Without realizing it, a smile formed on my face and then I kissed him. Suddenly, I unlocked my lips away from his and stared him with a tint of red on my cheeks.

I had no idea why I did it; it was as if I was possessed. Maybe it was just in the heat of the moment? I shouldn't have done that Yet, for some reason, I like it.

Komaeda, shocked as I was, curiously touched his lips and fixated his glance back at me.

"Ummm….. Uhhh….," he was at a loss of words but I couldn't blame him since I felt the exact same.

Both of us stared at each for lord knows how long until he gently placed his arm around my waist and smiled at me. It was as if he was saying that he didn't mind. I smiled back at him and he kissed me. Gladly, I accepted the kiss while playfully twirling his white hair. I was melting in Komaeda's arms, losing everything that made sense.

Slowly, our lips parted for a second time for we need some time for air.

I just made out with a psychopath who tried to kill me earlier. Man, if my mother is possibly still alive, she would definitely scold me. Well, stuff like that doesn't matter in this world.

"We should probably get to sleep now," Komaeda suggested.

"Alright," I replied even though the rapid pounding in my heart was telling me that I can't sleep just yet.

With the help of Komaeda, I slipped back under the bed sheets. My heart was still pounding so hard that it was ringing in my ears but when I felt Komaeda's warm body next to me in the bed, it cease to a slow pace rhythm. Somehow, I was able to say goodbye to this rollercoaster of a day.

I dreamed of Komaeda the whole night. I've never felt this feeling a long time. I believe some people call it puppy love, love that kindergartens feel. Ahhhh- Wait, what?

Suddenly, I felt something shaking me.

"We need to go, now!" It was Komaeda, who was fully dressed, whispering angrily in my ear. I felt so tired, so I just ignored him and drifted back to sleep until,

"AHHHHHHHH! NO, NO! LET ME GO!" A womanly scream hollered throughout the outside the house causing me to keep me straight awake.

"They're already here. I can't believe trash like me forgot about this," he mumbled to himself under his breath.

"Komaeda, what's-" "SHHHH!" Komaeda put his soft finger on my lips while grabbing my right hand. "I'll explain later, but right now, we have to leave!"

The second he removed his finger from my lips, he dragged me off the bed and out of the room. I was about to protest him that I needed to change first and that my leg still isn't good but Komaeda was so serious that I kept it to myself. Plus, he had a bag with him, so he might have some clothes in there.

While we were running, Komaeda and I unintentionally overheard what was happening in the background. It seemed like there was two boys were having a conversation in the midst of various screams

"Why are they still struggling? Shouldn't they just accept the despair and come with us. If they don't, they are going to miss the intro to the show!"

"Just ignore it for now and think about this. Miss Junko is going to be so happy to find out how many people were going to make see her most despairingly awesome show."

Show? What is this show they are talking about?

"The Super Duper High School Despairs are already starting gathering people. If we don't hurry, they might catch us as well and they might do something much worse than making us watch** that** since I'm a traitor." Komaeda quietly commented as we made it to the back door.

Just before he turned the knob, I immediately stopped him.

"What thing are you talking about? What are they talking about? What is this so called show?" I angrily asked in a quiet voice.

"The show is something that will fill anyone who watches it with despair. It's the show that kills what hope is left in people. It's the killing school life of Hope's Peak Academy's class 78th students!"

Author's note: Hello everyone! Man, do you know how embarrassing it was writing most of this chapter in school? Well, whatever, I endured it for you guys. Anyways, the last chapter is going to come out somewhere at the end of March. Hope you'll like the ending!


	6. Chapter 6

After saying that, Komaeda didn't say another word for hours but I didn't mind. We exited the house and made a run for it. Luckily, we were undetected by those two despair boys that were right outside the house. However, we still weren't out of the clear yet. No, we were wrapped tightly in the strands of the despair web. The Super Duper High School Despairs were the spiders, ready to tear us, their innocent prey, apart.

We had no clear destination set in mind, we just dashed off into the distance without a second thought. While trying my best to keep the same pace as Komaeda, I had entirely forgotten about my broken leg and my current attire in the process.

Finally, the setting sun and our grumbling stomachs made us came to a halt. Through all that running, we also somehow forgot that we would have to stop sooner or later. Even though it was not that much, we made our home for tonight a really crumbled abandoned building. Luckily, I was right about Komaeda having a change of clothes and I quickly changed into them without Komaeda seeing. With my sweaty pajamas off, I joined Komaeda for our bean dinner.

Well, the reason why I didn't want change in front of Komaeda wasn't because I didn't love him anymore. It was because we haven't really gone to the next level, yet. Speaking of which, I wonder what exactly Komaeda wants to do on wards. I mean, running away from the Super Duper High School Despairs for your entire life is a pretty bad life if you ask me. No, I shouldn't be asking him. I don't even know what to do myself.

"Are you alright?" Snapping back to reality, I lifted my head up to Komaeda who was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about the future," I accidentally blurted out. Oh crap!

"I was thinking that as well," Komaeda responded with his eyes misted with sorrow as he puffed out a sigh, "Those guy's despair made them as reckless and stubborn as I used to be, so we might have to be running forever just to possibly get away from them. However, I believe my underclassmen might be able to save us from them by destroying **her**."

"My underclassmen"? Oh, he must mean class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy and I already who **her** was without a second thought. Junko Enoshima, the name itself brims with despair. But, can they beat Junko? Even though Hope's Peak Academy's students are supposed to be the world's hope, I just have a bad feeling about it. Can anyone actually take that mad women down just even a peg?

"You must be thinking that those guys might not be able to take down **her**," Komaeda added as if he could read my mind. I nodded to agree. "Don't worry, I, too, am actually a bit afraid that they might not be able to do it. But, they are the only people left that have the chance to defeat Junko and if they defeat Junko, hope can recover and conquer all of this world's despair. The world can be at peace and you and I-"

Komaeda cut himself off there as his forehead made contact with mine. However, he didn't need to say it. Lightly, I smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I know, I should just keep my hope for the future alive and not think about anything else at the moment." I said and he agreed.

With that settled, we finished the rest of our dinner and went to bed. The next couple of the days were us just aimlessly running. This was our safest bet at that time. We always heard countless screams of pain and calls of help on our journey but we simply brushed them off. After all, we needed to survive as well. Survive, and wait for a sign that Junko was defeated.

Then, on one certain day, we were hiking up a really steep hill and,

"Komaeda, do you hear that?" I asked as I came to a halt. It was something in front of us in the distance; something so faint. It was….

"Are people… rejoicing?" Komaeda inferred. We hear this all the time but it's usually about despair, so we ignore it and keep on going. However, even though it was really faint, it wasn't about despair this time. It was about hope.

"Could this mean that Junko Enoshima was actually defeated?" I mumbled to myself and then suddenly I grabbed Komaeda's hand. "Come on, Komaeda! We have to go check this out!" While practically dragging Komaeda, I dashed up and down the hill to move to the source.

I was so happy, so very happy. All this running could finally be over. As the rejoicing grew louder and louder, my heartbeat started pumping faster and faster and then…, Huh? That's strange. Why does my body feel so numb? I mean, I should always feel a small pain in my leg at least. However, I can't feel anything.

Before I realized it, I nose-dived right into to the ground. A very dull metallic sound uninterruptedly rang in my head so loud that I couldn't hear anything else. In my narrow eyesight, I could see a small blade of grass and it was painted with … Wow, for some reason, I feel so tired, so very tired. Wait, what's wrong with me? WhAt'S wRon...

(Komaeda)

It took a while to realize what was happening. For the whole time the ability to comprehend things left my brain, my eyes were simply fixated to my hand. Then, I stared at her, my reason for living. It was no surprise she was as shocked as me. She was fixed in place, frozen in time. Her hand was starting to lose warmth and that's when I realized.

She was dead.

It was an instant death, anyone could tell from her bullet hole coated body. Her eyes were blood shot and his mouth was dangling open, covered in blood. Normally, a person would scream in this situation. After all, seeing a dead body of someone you loved is terrifying. However, my experience of witnessing many people's deaths, including my own parents, damaged my ability to scream.

"Are you alright, Komaeda?"

Shifting my attention to the voice, I found one of the Super Duper High School Despairs holding a machine gun. What his name, you might ask? He doesn't got one, since he's an impostor.

"Unfortunately, none of the bullets hit me. Oh man, It is such an honor for trash like me to almost receive despair from a Super Duper High School as yourself," I replied, trying to impersonate my old self. Yet, for some reason, it was pretty simple to act like my old self againd, no, it felt a bit more comfortable to do.

He puffed out an exhausted sigh at my response.

"I'll leave the girl's identity a mystery, for now. Anyway, I came to inform you that Miss Junko has been defeated by class 78 and committed suicide. Would you like to join the other Despairs and help fill the viewers of the show with despair?"

"Though it is rather tempting, I will pass. After all, I don't believe trash like me Is not worthy to spread despair with the rest of you all."

"Suit yourself." he said while sneering at me

And that, he immediately left. I was left all alone with her again. Looking back down at her, tears started to form in my eyes.

Why am I crying? Well, she was really dear to me. It would make sense that I would shed a tear of sorrow for her death. But it doesn't explain… why I'm smiling.

The smile that was stretching to the very ends of my face, it seemed to be out of place in this situation. Or is it? Maybe… I'm happy? I'm happy? I'm happy, yeah, I'm happy. So very happy. I'm so overjoyed, I could even be called Super Duper Highschool Happiness! I'm so happy, so very happy, that… she's DEAD! Because her despair will create new hope. Hope for this dumb, rotten, sickening, ugly, disgusting, despair filled world.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so happy and… so full of hope!

After hopefully laughing for a couple minute, I went back to my original hope-filled life and slipped back to my original self. I created more and more despair to save this world, by killing many people, by cutting my arm off, by sewing Junko's arm onto my body, by allowing to be capture by th- Huh? What was I thinking just now?

For some unexplained reason, I was in a classroom with 14 people around the same age as me. Being a bit cautious, I decided to lean myself on the far most corner and kept quiet. I had no idea how I got here, but I think this is supposed to be Hope's Peak Academy. I mean, the last thing I remember is entering the school. So, are the other people here, the Super Duper Highschoolers?

If they are the Super Duper Highschoolers, what am I feeling right now? That faint feeling coursing through my veins the minute I laid eyes upon the rich big guy. The feeling..., of hatered.

Author's note: Holy crap, I can't believe I finished this. Thank you all for your support of this series and keep on hoping!


End file.
